monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MaxL
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations How Was Hunting.. Without Me. Vesuvius' (talk) 03:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Deadcat Ask deadcat himself, this kind of thing has happened before with the guild named "Inferno Tyrants" and besides, even if there's no rule written anywhere, I just use common sense and do what's right, mind you if you have the time to message me you should use it to move the content of the page you made onto your userpage. 'Vesuvius' (talk) 03:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) The Fatal Elite About the Fatal Elite, I couldn't, or should I say, I WON'T delete the page. Why? Because the page ITSELF is actually a USERPAGE, sparx merely changed the name of his userpage which is okay. Btw about DarkStar Knight's fancics and any others, fan fics are okay as long as you categorize em onto the fan fictions (either on the title itself or on the category), since it's for others to read. 'Vesuvius' (talk) 03:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ban I'm sorry Maxl, but I do not know who banend you and for what reason, and I don't think I can unban you unless I know your IP from your whois in the chat. 'Vesuvius' (talk) 05:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) A Way Well there is a way, and that's for you to enter this link http://www.mibbit.com/chat/#%23mhwikichat and check your own whois by clicking on your name to the right and then clicking on whois. After openning your own whois, I wan't you to type in EVERYTHING you see in your whois and save them somewhere in your comp and let me know afterwards. 'Vesuvius''' (talk) 04:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC)